regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
CJ
CJ (Nombre Real: Cloudy Jane y Pronunciación: "SiShey" en U.S.A) Pronunciacion: '"'CeJota" (En L.A), (Nubencia en España). Es uno de los personajes y Antagonistas (Solo en Sí, Cielo, Sí) (debido a su enojo) de Un Show Más . Hizo su debut en el episodio Si, Cielo, Si haciendo el papel de semi-antagonista al final del mismo episodio. Su verdadero nombre en U.S.A es Cloudy Jane y en Latinoamérica es Nubosa J. Ella es una amiga de Mordecai, del cual ella estaba enamorada de él pero Mordecai solo la quería como amiga. Sin embargo, ella lo ataca cuando lo descubra invitando a Margarita al cine, cuando el la había invitado a ella. Al final del episodio en el que hace su debút, ella rechaza la petición de mantener la amistad con Mordecai, y se marcha. Pero aparece en otros episodios como en Habilidades de supervivencia (cameo); New Year´s Kiss; Esquiva Esto y Baño Portátil; desde el episodio Baño Portátil es amiga de Mordecai y Rigby. Su voz, en U.S.A., es producida por Linda Cardellini '''mientras que en Latinoamérica es doblada por '''Elsa Covián. Apariencia Es una nube blanca, que se vuelve un nubarrón gigante y oscuro al enfadarse. Viste un top rayado sin mangas con líneas rojas y blancas. Lleva pantalones cortos y de color café. Tiene una estatura alta, sus pestañas son curvadas y su piel es blanca, su nariz pequeña las nubes que ella posee detrás en su cabeza pueden llegar a representar una par de coletas, sus ojos son de color negro y al enojarse sus brazos y piernas desaparecen convirtiéndose en una nube de tormenta. En "New Year's Kiss" lleva puesto un vestido morado con mangas cortas y una mascara de año nuevo. Apariciones *Sí, Cielo, Sí (Debut). *Métodos de Supervivencia (Cameo Alucinativo) *New Year's Kiss *Esquiva Esto *Baño Portátil *Vídeo musical *Me gustas tu *Hora de juego *Pinta el muro *Toma el pastel *Skips in the Saddle (Mencionada) *Tent Trouble *Real Date *Maxin' and Relaxin' *Daddy Issues *Terror Tales of the Park IV *The End of Muscle Man Relaciones Mordecai Quería ser la novia de Mordecai. Luego de que Mordecai invitara a Margarita al cine y CJ vió lo que hizo, se convirtió en una nube de Tormenta Gigante y al final Mordecai quiso que fueran amigos pero CJ lo rechazo. En New Year's Kiss reaparece, ella y Mordecai se besan por primera vez. En Esquiva Esto ella y Mordecai vuelven a hacer amigos de nuevo. Se ve que en Portable Toilet Mordecai le esta empezando a gustar un poco CJ y ella se enfurecia mucho que los rayos destruyan el baño donde estaba encerrado Mordecai. En "Hola, me gustas" Mordecai admite que siente algo por CJ,y le envia un mensaje que dice: "Date Tomorrow?" (cita mañana?) a lo que CJ responde: "Date date?" (cita cita?) aceptando. En Real Date tienen una cita romantica. Margarita Al parecer ellas no se agradan ya que CJ se puso celosa al ver que Mordecai invitó a Margarita al cine después de que el la invitó a CJ primero, y Margarita se puso celosa al ver que Mordecai había salido con CJ. Además de ese episodio no se han vuelto a ver. thumb|Mordecai; Rigby y CJ en la cafeteria Amigas Ella tiene dos amigas con las que se llevan muy bien, ya que se le vió comprando con ellas y les contaba de Mordecai. Eileen Ella y Eileen se hacen muy buenas amigas, como se ve en Baño Portátil y luego siguen juntas. CJ trata de ayudar a crear el vídeo musical de Eileen. Rigby Rigby y Cj llevan una buena amistad, como se ve en Baño Portatil. Carl Putter Es su padre. Cuando CJ era joven, Carl sería llevarla a jugar al mini golf con él. Sin embargo, ella no tomó tan en serio el juego. A menudo presionarla a esforzarse más, ya veces cuando se trata de hacer un agujero en uno, él no la dejaba ganar. Había presumir delante de su rostro, haciéndola sentir mal. Años más tarde, juega en el torneo de mini-golf contra CJ. Carl pierde y después, felicita a su hija y se disculpa por el abuso verbal y palizas constantes de golf La puso a través, diciendo que era la única forma que conocía para prepararla para el mundo. Curiosidades *Su voz en inglés es de la actriz Linda Cardellini muy conocida por interpretar a Velma Denkley en las Peliculas Live-Action (accion real) (con personas reales) de Scooby Doo; y en el trabajo de voz hizo la voz de Wendy en Gravity Falls una serie animada de Disney y la voz de Megan '''en '''Sanjay y Craig una serie animada de Nickelodeon *Por más que sea una nube, desde su cuello hasta los pies parece tener un cuerpo normal con piel blanca. Mientras que su cabeza tiene grumos. *Hace un pequeño cameo en Survival Skills, cuando Mordecai y Rigby estaban alucinando junto con Margarita y Don. *En Portable Toilet, casi se convierte en una tormenta gris como en Si, Cielo, Si, pero Eileen pudo calmarla.thumb|Mordecai; Rigby y CJ apoyando a Eileen *Actualmente CJ es amiga de Mordecai; de Rigby y de Eileen *Mordecai y CJ son novios actualmente como se vio en el episodio "Play Date". *Su dobladora de voz en Latinoamerica, Elsa Covián, es la misma voz de Rarity de My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad. *Ella regresa, como un remplazo de Margarita. *Ella, como Mordecai y Rigby hace el tipico grito "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH" en ocasiones. *Su nombre real es Cloudy Jane (en inglés) y por eso se llama CJ. en:CJ Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Monstruos/Criaturas Categoría:Trabajadores Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes Menores